objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fight for Survival
The Fight for Survival is were characters from BFDI,BFDIA,II,II II,BOTO,OU,OT,OM,OL and TSFTM fight for being one of the 8 survivors of this.(Inspired by BFDI Hunger Games and Object hunger royale(sort of...)) Characters Battle For Dream Island: Firey Leafy Bubble Flower Spongy Rocky Ice Cube David Pencil Tennis Ball Blocky Pen Eraser Match Snowball Coiny Golf Ball Teardrop Needle Pin Woody BFDI Again: Bomby Gelatin Fries Yellow Face Book Ruby BFDIA Nickel Puffball Dora BFDIA Donut Inanimate Insanity: OJ Taco Paper Pickle Bow Apple Marshmallow Bomb Paintbrush Salt Lightbulb Pepper Knife II Nickel II Balloon II Baseball II II: Test Tube Ying-Yang Cheesy Microphone Box Soap Trophy Cherries Tissues Fan Suitcase Brawl Of The Objects: Baguette Shieldy Boombox Pinecone Chocolatey Big Orange Chicken Popsicley Party Hat Hotdog Pear BOTO Pizza Scissors Boat Slurpy Shelly Object Universe: OU Baseball OU Balloon Cup OU Ice Cream Basketball Map USB 3DS Lego Brick TV Remote Disco Ball Bottle/Water Tennis Racket OU Button Object Twoniverse: Whistle Rocket Globe Butter Mario & Luigi Hat Badge Rubik Cube Tetris Block Atlas MiiU Kite Icycle Asma Healer Propeller Hat Object Mayhem: Bouncy Ball Burrito Button Camera Cupcake Dice/Die OM Donut Gun OM Ice Cream Jigsaw Lego Mailbox Mirror Notebook Phone Sharpener Toast Tune Object Land: Tack Gumball Calculator OL Ruler Crayon Asteroid Egg Cheese Lollipop Mustard Slurp Ketchup OL Toilet Paper Bowling Ball OL Balloon Cola Blackurrant(that's how it's pronounced,right?) OL Pizza The Strive For The Million: TSFTM Ruler Hammer Shoe Ciggarette Hearthy Cherry Present Beach Ball Tomato Burger Banana Golden Trophy Candle Glue Key Bar of Soap Traffic Light TSFTM Toilet Paper Tulip Wardobe The Survival Speaker:Hello and welcome to The Fight for Survival! All the hosts of the following object shows are here with me: BFDIA:Firey Speaker Box II and II II:MePhone4 BOTO:Controley OU and OT:Window OM:Calculator OL:Green Diamond(i don't remember his/her name...) TSFTM:Mic MePhone4:Hey there,victims! Golden Trophy:Hey..................wait,did you just said VICTIMS?!!?!? MePhone4:Yup Suitcase:I'm kinda scared Controley:You guys will be fighting and killing eacho- Beach Ball:*grabs Hammer and tries to kill Controley* Controley:*grabs Beach Ball's legs and rips them off* Beach Ball:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*dies* Screen:Dead 1st:Beach Ball Hammer:*runs to the other contestants* Controley:You guys will be fighting and killing eachother every day...you can get killed by many ways... Window:So better be careful Calculator:Don't be so nice!*slaps Window* Green Diamond:You have to start running in 3.............. Mic:2................... Speaker:1.................... MePhone4:GO! Everyone:*run away* Paintbrush:I'll better be careful... Pin:You're mine now,Tulip! Tulip:NO!*grabs Hammer and smashes Pin* Screen:Dead 2nd:Pin Hammer:Seriously? Snowball:Ha Ha! You'll never get me! Trophy:Grr...*shoots Snowball in the head* Screen:Dead 3rd:Snowball Pen:Guys,SB just died! Eraser:Oh no... Knife:Come over here,stupid hearth! Hearthy:Present! Protect me! Present:Oh nononononononono-*gets stabbed by Knife* Screen:Dead 4th:Present Knife:Now,it's your turn!*stabs Hearthy* Screen:Dead 5th:Hearthy Knife: DOUBLE KILL! Knife:Yes! Needle:I'm scared... Lollipop:Don't worry Needle,you'll be fine... (Needle and Lollipop are friends in this) Coiny:What's this useless rock?*kicks Asteroid* Oh! It's Asteroid! Let's kill him >:D!*stomps Asteroid* Screen:Dead 6th:Asteroid Coiny:Yes! A kill! II and BFDIA Nickel:Oh no! It's Coiny! Coiny:Wha-?!!?!?*that "bad thing" happens* Dead 7th/8th/9th:II Nickel,BFDIA Nickel and Coiny Firey:Hey guys! Can i form an alliance with you? OJ:Ok! Paper:Watch out Firey...if you touch me,i will not be recovered... Firey:OMO! It's night time! OJ:Let's sleep in that cave! Day 1:Finished Dead Contestants: Beach Ball Pin Snowball Present Hearthy Asteroid II Nickel BFDIA Nickel Coiny Day 2:Started Tulip:Hey,Golden Trophy! Hey! Golden Trophy:What is it? Tulip:The sun is rising! Paper:I couldn't sleep last night... OJ:Me too Firey:Me three! OJ:I wonder were are the others...wait,is this Salt? And Pepper??!?!? Firey:What happened here? Pepper:S-salty S-salt died...i-i'm still alive...b-but severely injured... Screen:Dead 10th:Salt Paper:Come with us,you will be fine... Bubble:I almoist poipped loist noight! Pickle:Bubble...do you know were Salt,Pepper and Match are? Bubble:Noi Pickle:Pencil? Pencil:No Match:Were am i? Knife:In hell!*stabs Match* Screen:Dead 11th:Match Pickle:Match just died! Cherries:We're are we,Yin? Yin-Yang: I don't know! Of course you don't,you're stupid! Now we're lost! Test Tube:Watch out,Box! Bow:Lalalalallaalalala-!*stomps Box* Oops... Screen:Dead 12th:Box Test Tube:*angry voice* You...you...YOU KILLED BOX,PINK THING! Bow:*pulls out bazooka* Do you know what this thing does? Cuz' i wanna know Test Tube:Try shooting those 2 stick figures over there *points at David and Dora* Dora:UHGUIHDFGUIHGIUDHGIOSDHIOGSHGIOSHGUIDSFHGISUGHIOSDHGISODGHIOFUGHOIDFHGOSD David:Aw,Seriously? Bow:*shoots David and Dora* Cool! Screen:Dead 13th/14th:David/Dora Shieldy:Shelly,Scissors...is this a jungle or a forest? Shelly:I dunno,there are forest trees and jungle trees... Bow:Let's do this again! *shoots at the BOTO group* Screen:Dead 15th/16th/17th:Scissors/Shelly/Shieldy(all start with S) Button:I think Mailbox is lazy Puffball:Me too! Fries:Hey,look! An hotel! Gelatin:Let's see if someone comes... Button,Camera,Puffball,Fries,Gelatin,Hot Dog,Golf Ball,Tennis Ball and Rocky enter the hotel... Pickle:Hey look! There's an hotel over there! Bubble:Loit's enter!- Ruby:Wait! Pencil:Were do you come from? Book:Well...none of your busniess Pickle:Why are you with Leafy? Ice Cube:She found us! We were trapped by Knife and Leafy killed him! Ruby:And here's the body! Knife:Help...me-*dies* Screen:Dead 18th:Knife Leafy:I'm actually kinda upset...i killed someone... Book:*loud and angry voice* DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE OR NOT!?!?!!?!?!? Leafy:Yes...i want to survive... Bubble:Loit's joist Ointoir Pickle,Bubble,Pencil,Ruby,Book,Ice Cube and Leafy enter the hotel... Paper:I think i see something in the distance... Firey:I think it is an hotel...an abandoned hotel Pepper:Let's enter... OJ,Paper,Firey and Pepper enter the hotel... The entire cast that entered the hotel get trapped in a room Leafy:Gah!*hugs Firey and she doesn't burn since she's metal* Gelatin:We're trapped... ???:Hello,victims and welcome to...- Tulip:G.T. AND TULIP'S TRAP FLOORS! Golden Trophy:You always ruin everything... Tulip:So-*both get killed by a shadow* Screen:Dead 19th/20th:Golden Trophy/Tulip The shadow turns out to be Ice Cream from OU... IC(OU):I'll just get you OUt of here... Cheesy:*slaps knee* Water Bottle:Stop it Cheesy! Puffball:*fells asleep* Leafy,Button and Camera:*fell asleep* Everyone else(except Bottle,Cheesy and IC(OU)):*fell asleep* IC(OU):It's already nightime? Cheesy and Bottle:*fell asleep* IC(OU):I'll just...sleep*fells asleep* Day 2:Finished Dead Contestants: You know who they are Day 3:Started Firey and Camera:*wake up and see blood all over the room* Camera:*gasp* Firey:Oh no... Grassy(out of nowhere):Don't worry,they're all fine,they are in a different zone,in the desert,in the abandoned city,in the hall,they've been sent to different locations except for Leafy,Bubble,Pickle,Pepper,OJ and Paper Camera:Who the heck are you? Grassy:One of the possible debuters Firey:There's gonna be a debut!?!?!? Grassy:Yup! You can vote who you want to join in the comments! Vote nao! Grassy Sandwich Yellow Star Apple Juice Masky Coney Tiki Carrot Muggy Yo-Yo Gold Fishing Rod Here you can vote on who you want to join the survival! Grassy, Sandwich, Yellow Star, Apple Juice, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Carrot, Muggy, Yo-Yo, Gold, and Fishing Rod are ready for the survival!